Diggie, Auryn und das IcqGespräch des Wahnsinns
by AurynDarion
Summary: Das kommt davon, wenn man in ein icq-Gespräch plötzlich Jack Sparrow einbringt... O.o


Vorgeschichte: Ich (Auryn) und eine Freundin (die Diggie) haben im Icq ueber die Schule und sinnvolle Beschaeftigungstherapien waehrend dem Unterricht gelabert... tjo... da hab ich ihr dann erzaehlt, dass wir bei mir im Geschi-Unterricht liebend gerne Fortsetzungsgeschichten geschrieben haben... Es ging dann um eine etwas... aehm.. aus dem Ruder geratene Geschichte... und jetzt folgt die Fortsetzung des Gespraechs! TATATA!!!!! *Trommelwirbel*  
  
##########################  
  
Auryn Darion [21:11 Uhr]: Ich hab lieb angefangen! Aber die Idee zu solchen Stories kam von der hinteren Reihe!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:12 Uhr]: ach ihr habt das immer rumgereicht?  
  
Auryn Darion [21:12 Uhr]: jop  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:12 Uhr]: lol das muss ich auch mal amchen  
  
Auryn Darion [21:13 Uhr]: urghs!!!! Ich bring dich gar net auf Ideen... neinneinnein!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:14 Uhr]: nein nein DU doch nich :P  
  
Auryn Darion [21: 15 Uhr]: nš...   
  
Auryn Darion [21:16 Uhr]: Der da wars!!! *aufJackSparrowzeig*  
  
Jack: Iiiks!!!!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:24 Uhr]: Jack: *wegrenn*   
  
Auryn: Nix da!!!!!! *hinterherrenn*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:24 Uhr]: O.o *doof dasteh*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:32 Uhr]: hast du gesehen, wo Jack hin ist?  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:33 Uhr]: da da! *auf die hausecke zeig*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:33 Uhr]: ah... *hinterrenn* *stolper* Hey!!!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:33 Uhr]: O.o ich wars nicht!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:34 Uhr]: *umguck* DIGGIE!!!! Du bist mies!!! Da war er gar net!!!! *zu nem grinsenden Jack hochguck* DU!!!! *vonJackaufgeholfenwird* Danksche!!! Kann dir net boese sein! *Bussigeb*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:36 Uhr]: *doof guck* doch der war da!!! *jack den boesesten blick wo gibt zuwerf*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:36 Uhr]: *umarm* *JacklegtArmeumAuryn* *rotwerd* aehm.... du... *fluester* *fluester* *Jackgrinst*   
  
Jack: Jaja..., savvy! *JackgehtmitAurynimArmzuDiggie* *JackhatnochnenArmfrei*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:38 Uhr]: Komm, putt, putt, putt!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:38 Uhr]: *_* *hakt sich breit grinsend bei jack ein*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:38 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: Und, wo gehen wir jetzt hin, meine Lieben?  
  
Auryn Darion [21:38 Uhr]: *flŸster* *grins*   
  
Jack: *Gesichtverzieht* Nein, lieber nicht!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:39 Uhr]: *beleidigtist*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:39 Uhr]: *guckt jack an* wir trinken erstmal einen! *Auryn anschau* kommst mit?  
  
Auryn Darion [21:40 Uhr]: ich wollte doch in ein Stripplokal!!!!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:40 Uhr]:  
  
jack: *RumausTaschezieht* Also ich hab ja eher an einen gemuetlichen Abend in Auryns Kajuete gedacht, savvy?  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:41 Uhr]: Ich will aber an den strand, jack! *quengel* das ist viel romantischer ^.^  
  
Auryn Darion [21:41 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: ABER DA HAT ES KEIN BETT!!!!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:41 Uhr]: Auryn: Jau!!! Und keinen Fernseher, DVD-Player... und kein Fluch der Karibik!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:41 Uhr]: aber sand ^_____^ und lagerfeuer   
  
Auryn Darion [21:42 Uhr]: Sand reibt in den Augen... und lagerfeuer auch  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:42 Uhr]: ach das kommt dann rauf an wo man seine augen hat *zu Jack grins*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:43 Uhr]:  
  
jack: iiiks  
  
Auryn Darion [21:44 Uhr]: *zuJackgrins*  
  
Jack: Doppeliiks!!! Die Kraft der zwei Iikser!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:44 Uhr]: Auryn und Dignity: *bloedguck*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:44 Uhr]: war das ein ja? *Auryn anguck*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:45 Uhr]: hm... weiss net...  
  
Auryn Darion [21:46 Uhr]: Was meinst du, Jackyboy?  
  
Jack: CAPTAIN Jackyboy, wenn ich bitten darf! *ausFlaschesauf* *lall* Wirklich schlimme Schurken!!! *traeller* TRINKT AUS, PIRATEN, YO HO!!!!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:46 Uhr]: Ey ich will au was *entreisst jack die Flasche*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:48 Uhr]: Jack: *lall* Aber wieso ist der Rum weg!!!  
  
Auryn: Psst!!! Wir sind hier net im Film! *atemberaubendenKussgeb*  
  
Jack: *mitAurynzuBodengeht, wasDiggienetbemerkt*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:49 Uhr]:  
  
JackundAuryn: *Knutsch*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:50 Uhr]: *was Diggie sehr wohl bemerkt*!!!  
  
JACK!!!! HILFE!! HILF MIR!!! DAA ...DAAA..!!! *hysterisch rumbruell*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:50 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: *hochguck* Was da?  
  
Auryn Darion [21:50 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: DAS DA??? *austick* OH MEIN GOTT!!!! DAS DA???? *ausRaumrenntmitschwulenBewegungen*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:52 Uhr]: HEY!!! VERDAMMT EINER DAME MUSS MAN HELFEN!!!   
  
Auryn Darion [21:52 Uhr]: Was'n los? Jetzt hast du ihn verscheucht! *sauerguck*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:53 Uhr]: menno ich wollt da in seinen Armen haengen *schnueff* verdammt! *rennt jack hinterher* JAAAAACK!!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:55 Uhr]: *hinterhersaus* ICH WiLL NOCH WAS GAAAANZ ANDERES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:55 Uhr]: *stellt Auryn das Bein* du hattest heut schon!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:56 Uhr]: *bumpf* *anDiggiefesthalt,mitrei§*  
  
Auryn Darion [21:56 Uhr]: Aetsch!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:56 Uhr]: Meins!!!! *aufrappel* *zuJackrennt,derschonwartet*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:57 Uhr]: *aufhol* *in Jacks Arme spring* blll :P  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [21:57 Uhr]: komm wir teilen ihn uns!  
  
Auryn Darion [21:57 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: *zuBodenknall* Weisst du, mein Maedchen! Ich hatte schon schwerere Dirnen wie du *lall*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:01 Uhr]: weiter gehts ^^  
  
ey alder isch geb dir gleisch mal Dirnen!!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:04 Uhr]: LOOOOOOL *totlach*  
  
Auryn Darion [22:05 Uhr]:  
  
Jack: Aber du bist ja ein Skelett! *aufAurynzeig*  
  
Auryn Darion [22:05 Uhr]: *heul* Keiner mag mich!!!! Und das nur wegen dem Fluch!!!!!!!!!!! *sniefendwegrenn*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:06 Uhr]: *guckt Jack doof an* Hey ich dachte wir kommen hier zu dritt aus!? und sowas nennt man wohlgeformt ... glaub i mal O.o *kuessst Jack trotzdem*  
  
##################################################  
  
¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:11 Uhr]: aber ich geh nun mal ins bett  
  
Auryn Darion [22:12 Uhr]: okay... hm... muessen wir weiterfuehren... :)  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:13 Uhr]: lol ja das is krank  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:13 Uhr]: also dann wuensch ich mal eine gute nacht :) *flausch*  
  
Auryn Darion [22:13 Uhr]: ist genial!!! Ich muss noch die Vorgeschichte ein wenig dazu schreiben... ich glaube, den ersten Teil stell ich vielleicht heute noch online :)  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:14 Uhr]: O.o nein!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:14 Uhr]: doch! :)  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:14 Uhr]: oh nein nein nein das is ja peinlich  
  
Auryn Darion [22:14 Uhr]: doch doch!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:14 Uhr]: nagut... o.o  
  
Auryn Darion [22:15 Uhr]: okay .)  
  
Auryn Darion [22:15 Uhr]: Mal sehen, ob wir auch Reviews bekommen :)  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:15 Uhr]: hoffentlich liest es keiner *bettel* :P  
  
Auryn Darion [22:15 Uhr]: *dochdoch!!!!* *gleichArasagentut* *insGaestebuchschreibt*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:16 Uhr]: *heul* ich knebel und fessel alle und dann kann keiner mehr kommis schreiben!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:17 Uhr]: LOOOL Ich glaube, das schreib ich drunter... jo, das mach ich!  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:17 Uhr]: du bist so richtig mies-fies :P  
  
Auryn Darion [22:18 Uhr]: ich weiss ;)... pass auf, was du sagst... das koennen die anderen alle noch lesen :P  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:19 Uhr]: das is mir sowas von egal :P sollen die eben denken dass ich voll das durchgeknallte ding bin XD""  
  
Auryn Darion [22:20 Uhr]: Ist das net ne Tatsache?  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:20 Uhr]: das ist ansichtssache  
  
Auryn Darion [22:21 Uhr]: Aber fuer heute sagen wir guten Abend (und guten Morgen und gute Nacht)  
  
Lesen Sie auch das naechste Mal wieder rein, wenn es wieder heisst: "Warum ist der Rum weg????"  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:22 Uhr]: weil Auryn den geklaut hat :P und mir dafuer jack ueberlasst *harrr*  
  
Auryn Darion [22:22 Uhr]: okay! DAS kommt noch rein... aber danach ist schluss!!!!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:22 Uhr]: *verneig*  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:23 Uhr]: joa tu rein...jetzt kanns nimmer schlimmer werden  
  
Auryn Darion [22:23 Uhr]: Verbeug dich, du Wutz!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:24 Uhr]: Der Vorhang geht schon runter!  
  
Auryn Darion [22:25 Uhr]: machst jetzt hinne????  
  
(¯*·.Dignity.·*¯) [22:25 Uhr]: *verbeug* O.o  
  
Auryn Darion [22:25 Uhr]: *vorhanggehtrunterundschlaegtAurynzuBoden* Urgs... Gute Nacht! *roechel!*  
  
The END (vorlaeufig) :) (kommt drauf an, ob wir mal wieder so nen Anfall haben... ) :D 


End file.
